


Ready To Go

by Marvel_or_Bust



Category: Marvel/ avengers
Genre: Bucky Barnes afraid of commitment, Bucky Barnes married, F/M, Road Trip, bucky Barnes drama, bucky barnes imagine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_or_Bust/pseuds/Marvel_or_Bust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Bucky make a hasty decision to leave one night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey! Come visit me over on tumblr @the_tormented_writer. Enjoy!

“Let’s put some distance between us and, y’know…. America. Or better yet, the Avengers”  
Bucky spoke out the side of his mouth, puffing on a cigar he picked up at the last stop. He winked at you, while emptying the ashes out his window.

That had been four hours ago..  
What had started as a food run had turned into a ninety miles per hour flee from the state. Who knew? This definitely hadn't been on your list of things to do today. 

He glanced in your direction, observing your serious expressing while staring out into the deserted dark sky above you both, tapping your fingers against the trucks door, you rolled your head towards him. 

"This is cute, and I'm touched really, but you and I both know this will never work,-"

"How many times I gotta tell ya doll? 'Course it will! Stop being so negative all the time. Think about it: no more missions, getting hurt all the time or shot at, running for our lives.." Bucky smirked facing the road, flicking his last cigar out the window. The air blew about his brunette hair wildly across his face and shoulders. 

"Oh don't tell me you'll miss that?"you smirked, rubbing the goosebumps forming on your bare legs lazily resting one hand on Buckys knee. 

"No. Not really. Well maybe. After awhile-" he trailed off shrugging his shoulders. 

"So what is it a 'yes you'll miss it ' or no?"  
You lifted an eyebrow at him watching his features turn deep in thought as if he was mulling this over for the first time. 

"Shut up."

"You shut up."  
Reclining in the passenger seat, sighing, you tucked your arms behind your head. Letting your thoughts drift the image of Steve invaded you mind. Was he frantically pacing back and forth? Calling the Calvary? Had Bucky been prone to 'running away' from his troubles before?

You had no clue if Steve had been freaking out. you're sure by now Bucky had turned his phone off and you had accidentally left yours in your room. 

Your eye lids began drooping listening to the soft music traveling throughout the car. It made you think of the music you'd hear from Steve room next door to yours. Bucky cleared his throat getting back on topic. 

"Hey. I'm serious. You and me doll fresh start. We've both earned it. What'd ya say?" 

You sat up, rubbing your eyes.  
"Well there's not much to say since you've driven so far out, making the decision for me."  
You both laughed, you watched how the moonlight accented his profile. 

"Good! Then you must be finally ready to live!" he chuckled meeting your eyes.

"'Ready to live'? What have I been doing this entire time then?!" You questioned nudging him. Your giggles faded as you thought about home. Each one of the Avengers had become family, could you so easily leave each once of them behind, including Steve?

"Hey, I know how you feel about the others but...What about Steve...." You trailed off. You didn't know if he knew about you and Bucky. Sometimes Steve was on top of things and other times-

"What about him?" He tone turned serious quickly, a frown slowly making is way across his lips. 

"All three of us are good friends, wouldn't you agree? You think even for a second he will accept you walking away and disappearing out of his life, again? I'm surprised the quintet isn't hovering above us and a roadblock set up miles back." You turned yourself fully facing him. If you could both leave and actually make it, that would be a wonderful dream all on its own. you swallowed hard bracing yourself for his response. If he was serious you were willing to go along with him even though no one was more important to Steve Rogers than Buck Barnes. 

"Why worry about him when I've got my best girl, my everything- right here? Besides I can always send him a postcard when we get to where we're going. "

You sat dumbfounded at his carefree attitude. At first his response made you blush. The tingling feeling you getaway, when someone gives you a complement. You fight to bite your lips as they betrayed you, your mouth widens into a smile. You move a bit as his hand reached out clutching yours tightly, an attempt to make his feelings clear for you.  
For this timeless moment you were happy. Screw happy, on cloud nine. A gasp slipped out of your mouth turning in a giggle, bringing his attention back towards you. His smile matches yours, feeling a weight that had been lifted, well. Not quite. There was still the issue at hand-

"What about Natasha?"

There it was. The million dollar question that had been haunting your thoughts ever since you met the sin on legs that is James Buchanan Barnes. You closed your eyes tightly, preparing yourself for what always happen when you bring her up- tears. afraid of what you knew to be inevitable, Buckys hand fell limp in your own warm hold.

Buckys eyes shifted from the road ahead to his left hand clutching the wheel. You follow his gaze, your heart hurting at the object that held his attention. 

Tony had worked tiredlessly on the sparkling band, being the perfectionist he is. Bucky studied the thick black and gold titanium ring adoring his hard metal finger. His hand flexed upon the thick rubber covering the steering wheel. You could hear the rubber softly whining under the weight of his hand. Bucky swallowed thickly licking his lips,

"Why'd you have to go there doll? Just fuckin Christ babe.."  
He exhaled, blowing some stray hair that had fallen over his eyes, dibating on what to say next.  
"She was before I met you, a mistake. If I could take it all back. . . "His voice was deep, resentful. 

"Then what are we doing at this moment now Buck? Aren't we making a move to leave? Permanently?" Your voice stammered. Your love for Bucky was unmatched yet he hadn't felt the need to make you first in his life. 

It's not as easy as it sounds babe."  
Bucky began to speak about him and Natasha, You shook your head in understanding while inside your seethed. Bucky eyes you from time to time, You continued nodding letting tears spillover your cheeks, hot against your chilled skin. You twirled the edge of your skirt around your fingers, anything to distract you from coming to the harsh truth, he'd never be yours and yours only.  
You stared off into the abyss of the night in attempt to zone out from the heartbreaking words until he spoke your name,  
“Y/n.?..."

"James..You- you can't have us both. It's not fair. Please divorce her, i can't do this anymore."

"Did you not listen to the past ten minutes I've been talkin? Of course you haven'! You. Just do what you always do right? Zone out until the 'bad part' is over."

You became angry at his words. "I do. But you say the same thing! The same reasons all the time..."

"You want to be with me, right?" Buckys hand was calloused feeling under your chin, he lifted your face to meet yours. 

Bucky pushed the break slowing down and driving off the road. When you figured out what he was doing, you sat up eyeing him. He undid his seatbelt facing you.  
He was close now -too close for comfort, too close to breathe. He took in your features, committing them to memory, trailing a cold metal finger down the side of your face.  
He swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing under his soft flesh. His voice came out  
Strangley quitet, barely above a whisper 

"What? You..you gonna leave me? Go crying to Steve, If I don't follow your little request?" He smiled a devilish grin out the corner of his mouth licking his lips. 

"What do you mean Steve? He worries about you, He's a friend. Our friend. Trust me. James. If I leave it will be the hardest thing I've ever done."

Bucky hurriedly pulled you to him. His eyes wild against the construct of the moon lit sky.  
"Don’t try to act like you’re not what I need, doll. I know who you are! I know what I am!" his expression was stern, his grip on your body was so needy and desperate. how could you question his devotion to you? Still it was wrong. He exhaled taking a gentler tone, with a shaky hand his face calmed, easing his flesh hand to cup your jaw.  
"And god I need you, Y/n. Do you understand me? And divorcing her, it's not as simple as you think."

You searched his eyes,  
"I need you like I need the air I breathe, but I can't help to feel like this is wrong. I don't have all of you, not completely. "

"Maybe. What we've done, sneaking around and this shit is messed up and sure it's wrong - but I love you, ok?" Bucky kissed you deeply, it was rough, his expression filled with pain and longing, yet uncaring if someone caught a glimpse of you both together in such an intimate way.

"Just. Please don't be angry, if we are going to start a life, together please make a clean slate, for me. Is that so much to ask? Please Bucky."

"Y/n I can't go without you and I can't let go of Nat. ALRIGHT?"He took a deep breath before continuing, "I've made my intentions clear." His voice cold and emotionless, he ran hand through his hair, hitting the steering wheel ridding himself of his frustrations. You had pued your limbs against yourself to the corner of the truck confused.  
"What have I done?!"

He glared at you, as you looked across the vacant road. "You're scaring me."

"THEN PLEASE STOP asking those insessant questions!. You just don't know babe. Just stop me from having this conversation again." He looked at you desperately and his hands tightened on the wheel. His blue eyes looking at you dangerously-  
"Please. You don't understand what you mean to me. You drive me crazy doll. I can't help it. And This is the only way we can be together, that's what you've wanted all this time right?"

You shook your head, his voice was saying one thing but his body language was stiff, defensive. You wrapped him into the arms, rubbing his back, softly whispering apologies into his neck. He returned the embrace, his fingers leaving brusies as the dug into your sides, he sat you placing  
His chin on your shoulder, whispering.

"Don't. leave. me. I don't know what I'd do. You understand?"

He leaned his head against you, what had you done? You had never seen him like this.  
"It's ok. I'm not going anywhere." You squeezed his shoulder tight reassuring  
Him. "Let's go home."

\---------------

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bucky make a hasty decision to leave one night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2! Hope you all enjoy it

“What took you guys so long?” Steves voice echoed through out the common room startling you and Bucky. You set your purse on a counter nearby, removing Buckys jacket. 

When no answer came from either of you, Steve continued. “You two do know what time it is?!” He looked firmly from Bucky to you. Feeling like a child caught with your hand in the cookie jar, you shifted your eyes away from Steve as he neared you both.  
“Wouldn’t you know it, we just got lost?” You laughed uncomfortably, passing Steve and quickly tip toeing toward the safety of the elevator doors,   
leaving a confused Steve and steamed Bucky behind.  
Steve placed his hands on his hips, turning back to face Bucky,  
“Ya know, you gotta stop doing this man. Nat needed-”  
“Hey, keep your voice down!” Bucky quieted him, watching the elevator doors close behind you, he exhaled heavily knowing you were safely out of earshot.  
Steves brow dipped down, his lips pressed in a thin line. It was taking every bit of patience he had so late in the night, to control his tone.   
“Her morning sickness kicked up, along with her cravings. You weren’t answering your phone, what happened?”  
“Nothin I can’t handle Steve, everything’s fine. Who else knows?”  
“Knows what? That you’re both finally back from the so called ‘food run’ or about Nat?”  
“You know what I mean. We aren’t telling people right now Steve. Just thanks, for keeping an eye out on her- alright.”  
“Buck!-” Steve whisper yelled following Bucky, headed toward his shared room with Nat. “Nats a good person. And so is Y/n. ”

“And,? Is this going somewhere?”  
“Don’t take your wife and our best friend for granted. Don’t get their places in your life confused.”  
“Steve. What are you tryin-”  
“I know about you and Y/n. There! I said it. Now break it off, ok? I don’t care how, just do it. You were happy once with Nat. I don’t know what has changed over the past two years but sneaking around with Y/n isn’t going to last long. She deserves better.”  
Bucky sighed, tossing his head back, he scratched his stubble, facing Steve a few doors from his own.   
“Oh really now. Steve the marriage counselor.” Bucky snickered strolling towards Steve. “Better like who? You? Oh my god. Why didn’t I catch this before..You like her. You like her! Does she know?”  
Steves features shifted rapidly from concerned friend to nervous please-dont-tell, Bucky was caught off guard. Both of them stood unmoving until Steve broke the silence.  
“Ok. Ok. What if I do? Now you  
know why I can’t allow you to keep up this- whatever you’ve got going on. You have a wife, she loves you very much and soon you’ll have a family of your own.”  
“Wait. You 'can’t allow me’? What are you gonna do? Go to Natasha? That’s low Steve, real low.”  
“When Y/n finds out about Nat-”  
“If.”  
Steve could feel his voice getting higher while anger began twisting his stomach. Did Bucky honestly think he’d be able to have both of you without the other finding out?  
“What no. Nats pregnant. She’s gonna find out, at least notice Natasha gaining weight. Theres no if. When. Just please let her heal from the damage you’ve caused her. I’d like to be there for her, but if not, so be it. ”  
“Ok. So what if I don’t want to tell her?”  
“Then I will.”  
“I love her Steve! You may scoff and shrug my words off but I do! I can’t just let her go?!”  
———————  
You refused to change out of your pajamas, curled up into your bed covers, sniffing loudly hoping the added material would stifle the sound of your crying. Well, more like dying animal noises.   
It had been a week after you and Buckys night out, when he had told you he refused to divorce Natasha. A whole new stream of tears cascaded  
down your already swollen, red eyes with the knowledge now he had withheld from you that night.  
Steve had come over the night before telling you exactly what Bucky had failed to, the real reason he wouldn’t, couldn’t divorce Natasha.   
You had marched straight up to Bucky in the kitchen (speaking with Sam and Tony at the time, huddled around the coffee maker) and slapped him as hard as you could muster. Bucky instantly realized what had been done, he licked his lip where you had drawn blood, abruptly moving past you, seeking out Steve. Lucky for you Natasha and Wanda had been out shopping, picking out baby clothes no less.  
How could you have been such a fool?. And what’s worse, you had betrayed a loyal friend. Your sobbing had taken its toll on you, beginning to drift in and out of consciousness, a soft knock bought you out of your daze.  
“Y/n? Hey, you alright?” Steves voice was low and rough. Had you woken him up?  
“Define alright.”  
“Ok. Well then can I come in? Please?”  
“I’m sorry If I woke you Steve. Just please let me be.”  
“It would make me feel better to know you’re ok.”  
You flopped back on your mattress, hearing your phone chime you tossed about tissues and empty movie candy boxed until you spotted it.  
“Steve- can you please….did you just text me?”  
“I wanna talk. I.. Miss you and I’m sorry-”  
“Stop texting me! You’re literally right outside my door. If I’m not going to let you in, why do you think I’d text you?”  
Standing against your door now you rested your hand on the brass door knob. Why’d you have to be so bitter towards him? Steve didn’t do anything wrong to you, it wasn’t his fault- none of it was.   
Steve shrugged sensing the pain in your voice, he’d do anything to remove it. He shrugged cramming his hands into his pockets, he spoke softly swirling a finger against your door.   
“I. I just want you to know. Shit. I uh. I know this is the worst time but. I. Like you and you’re a wonderful person. I’m sorry Bucky took you for granted-”  
“It takes two ya know.” You leaned your ear up against the door, a corner of your lips turning up a bit.  
Steve took a step back surprised hearing a response, he cleared his throat, it was either now or never.  
“Well yeah. It’s just. This is the worst possible time. My timings always off and you’re so much more than this. If I could make you see what I see. I guess what I’m trying to say is…I don’t want to see you hurt.”  
You didn’t react immediately, you were too engaged listening and hanging onto every last word that traveled from Steves lips.  
“I’ll check back with you ok?” He rested a hand upon your door before letting it slide down, pausing a  
moment before pulling it back and heading past.  
Raising your voice from behind your door, you called for him,  
, “Steve?” A moment paused before you heard him clutching the door frame, the creak of the frame is music to your ears.  
“Yeah?”  
You wiped your face in attempts of making it presentable before unlocking your door, opening it up half way.  
“Those were the kindest things anyone’s ever said to me.”  
Steve blushed nearing you slowly, biting the corner of his bottom lip. The plump red flesh was the same color of his cheeks.  
“I wasn’t finished.”  
“No?” You looked down feeling a blush rise on your own skin.  
“No not even the slightest. I mean your one hell of a spitfire! beautiful, funny, witty, the whole shibang!”  
You laughed resting your head on the door frame, “oh my god you’re such an old man Steve Rogers!” You laughed harder pushing him a bit aways from you. He held onto your hand pushing tenderly upon his chest.   
“I love you’re laugh”, he gave you a huge smile, taking a step forward, closing the space between you.  
Pulling your door open, he walked in stopping beside you.   
“Do you ever quit?”  
“Not as long as you’ll have me doll, I just wanted to make you smile. I haven’t seen it in days. ”

He carefully wrapped his arms around you, your knees becoming weak, when he pulled you close to him. . Feeling him inhale sharply, letting the scent of you wash over him, he bent his head down to gaze upon your face.  
The butterflies in your stomach were making you lightheaded, you attempted to calm your breathing. Swallowing hard, hands trailing up and down his shoulders, you bought yourself out of the lustful embrace of Steve Rogers.  
“Steve I-”  
Steve kissed you before you could breath another word, needy and hot.   
With your legs finally giving out against him, he held you tighter while his tongue explored every corner of your mouth.   
At some point you let out a soft squeal, gradually making Steve release your mouth.  
“Im sorry. I got excited.”  
Things had been going so fast over the last two days, having Steve declare his feelings for you, it was becoming too much to handle.   
“It’s ok. Really. I think deep down I’ve always had feelings for you. But how about a date first?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Let me know what you think in the comments below!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the long awaited chapter 3! Honestly it got away from me and hopefully I'll be able to wrap it up with chapter 4!  
>  Man, I love angst.

"So you're gonna date her now?! Is that it?! I- I can't believe you actually did it. You ruined my relationship with Y/n." Bucky stood keeping his eyes on his target, feeling sweat roll down above his eyebrow. Steve is his friend, his pal, why did he ever get involved?

"Nows not the ideal time to discuss that, Buck. We're kinda on a mission. Let's not get side tracked."

"I don't care. This is the only time we've had to talk and I just need you to do something for me?"

"Ofcourse. Name it?"

"Stay away from Y/n."

Steve let out a boisterous laugh, "Yeah, I'm sure I'll put that on the top of my list."

"Steve- I'm serious"

"Isn't Nat due in less than two months?"

"Take this is a warning, I told you I love Y/n, my feelings haven't changed. I miss her. Her laugh, her snarky comments, her body-"

"Ok. Look that's my girl you're talking about! What do you even mean by 'a warning'? Are you listening to yourself?"

"Your girl?" Bucky snorted, "She was mine first. It's not about me wanting her anymore, I need her. She keeps me sane, grounded. She makes the nightmares bearable."

"That's what Nats for now. I think it's all in your head, and Y/n doesn't need to be a part of that."

"My nightmares have gotten worse Steve. Nat can't even sleep in the same room as me anymore. Sometimes with the blood and screams, I'm afraid I won't wake up in time."

"In time for what?"

"To stop my self from hurting Nat, the baby, anyone."

\-------

Weeks have past since you and Steve began dating and life couldn't have been better. Steve was charming, kind hearted and endearing- everything Bucky lacked. And unlike Bucky, there was only you- and the thought alone warmed your heart and brought a smile to your lips. 

"Steve you're back!" Upon hearing his front door open you bounded in from the living room, jumping into his arms. He hadn't expected you to be waiting in his room, but it was a welcomed surprise considering how he felt after speaking with Bucky earlier. He caught you in his arms, wrapping your legs around his hips, he fell back against the wall when you kissed him. You looked up at him with wonder and love as you continue to leave kisses all over his smooth clean shaven cheeks and neck, pulling a soft whimper from his clenched jaw. 

"God. I missed you with me."

You smirked bringing your legs down to the floor, replacing them with your arm, resting your head on his dirtied uniform. 

"Well I missed going as well, though I don't miss teaming up with you and Bucky. That's still abit-"

"Tense?"

"Awkward."

"Remember he's my friend as well as yours."

"Teammate. We're not back to friend status so easily. The way I spot him glaring at me, when he moves so close to me, makes me uncomfortable-especially with everything that happened."

"Doll.-"  
Steve sighed cupping your face in his large hands, he was shocked at what he was about to say.   
"Bucky doesn't think about you anymore alright. His mind is mostly on Natasha and his future child. He's nervous, hell- we all are and it's not even my kid. I mean if it was my kid, not with Nat but with.. I dunno. You? I'd be a mess, not that I want children now, but if it were to happen I'd be fine with-"

"Steve. You're rambling."

"Oh. Right. I'm sorry. Anyway. Bucky is over everything, you've gotten way too paranoid about it. He's moved on, so should you."  
Steve swallowed hard, he had lied to you. His palms were sweaty resting on your hips, praying you hadn't picked up on it, his stomach churned.

"Alright Steve. Ofcourse you're right! You're always right! What did I ever do without you?"  
You smiled kissing him once more and releasing your hold around his waist. His eyes follow you till you disappeared into his bed room mumbling about clothes and coffee. He stood there looking about his apartment, running his hands through his hair, had he made the best choice lying to you about Buckys feelings? He mulled over this while heading for the shower. 

\---

"Hey beautiful"

You smirked. Still after these long months Bucky could make you hot wether you wanted him to or not. 

"Bucky. Good afternoon to you too."  
You looked back down at your magazine, trying to ignore the feeling that you were being watched by the soldier.

"What do you have goin' on today darlin'?" He walked over, resting on the countertop beside you. 

"Well. I'm going shopping, then probably dinner-"

"So you flying solo or-"

"No. Steve's-"

"Ofcourse. Right. Steve. Yeah.. " he runners his hands together facing you again, "Don't think I haven't noticed you both spending a lot of time together now."

"Well Bucky he is my boyfriend."

"Wait- when did that happen?"

"Does it even matter? As I remember I don't have to ask permission from you." With a slight shake of your head, you licked a finger turning a page. 

"I thought I was-"

"Were. You were my boyfriend, if what we had could be defined as such. That's been over awhile now, you of all people should have moved on."

He leaned back on a bar stool now, crossing his arms against his chest.  
"You still think about me? Us?"

"We aren't even suppose to be talking about this!" You exhale, "It's in the past! what we had is over. I've moved on- it honestly should be easier for you!"

"Y/n I miss you. I miss our friendship."

"Uh huh. I bet you do." You pull your magazine towards you, wishing he would get the idea to leave. 

"I still love-"

"Don't."

"Babe."

"I said don't. Don't go there ok?"  
You swallowed hard. Yep. Definitely not ready to be around him. You closed your magazine turning to get up from the bar when Bucky rested one arm infront of you, the other behind your chair. 

"Face it. You still want me. Steve won't be enough for you."

"What? Buck, Please move" you pushed slightly into him, not even phasing him. 

Bucky licked his lips, pushing some hair away from your face, "Just thinking about him putting his do gooder hands allover your body makes me want to break every one of his fingers."

You pushed his hand away, leaning farther away. Your heart was pounding out of your chest now. Fear of anyone, especially Natasha, walking in now would be catastrophic. "Jealous much?- "

"Every single fucking curve, fuck."

" Barnes!" You yell attempting to stand, he grinds himself against you, "Don't make me move you"

"Your lips, perky breasts all the way down to that tight, little-"

You punch him square in his face, immediately regretting the decision when pain spread throughout your knuckles. "OH MY GOD! FUCKITY FUCK SHIT! What the hell is your face made of!?"

He rubs at a reddened spot forming near his right eye, "Did I tell you how fantastic you smell?"

"I know she asked you nicely the first time."

You turn around following Buckys eyes to Steve standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Wandering how long he had been standing there you eased yourself off the stool, painstaking waiting for Bucky to move his arms, cradling your quickly swelling hand. Your face was flushed from every word that fell from his rouge lips.   
Steve walked over just as Bucky removed his arms freeing you from where you sat. You caught Steves eye as you skimpered out of the kitchen up to your room. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Nothin. What are you talking about?"

"You know good and well what I'm talking about, Y/n, she's with me now, show me some respect, better yet show her some respect. That's all I'm asking."

"Steve. Are you telling me to stay away from 'your girl' again? Honestly I don't even know why you got involved."

"If I have to say that, she wouldn't be my girl now, would she? Come on, I'm not going to throw away our friendship but she's special to me. Not just a piece of tail, I care for her. More than you ever did."

"You saying I never cared? I love her and she is special. You know what? Why, why am I even bothering explaining my reasons to you?! You don't understand. What we have-."

" You mean had? Whatever Bucky. I'm just telling you keep your hands off of her."

"And what if I don't, Captain?"

"Well I'll take a page out of your book and break every one of your fingers."

Steve turned headed for the exit, facing Bucky while he gripped the door frame . "Oh and Buck,"

"Yeah?"

"Stay away from my girl."

\---------

Humming to yourself you spun around on your heels wearing one of Steve's oversized hoodies. Since that afternoon in the kitchen Bucky had kept his distance. As for you and Steve? Things were definitely looking promising. 

Natasha slowly made her way towards you, smiling and turning back around you quickly worked on breakfast for Steve. 

"My, Y/n you've certainly been busy."  
Natasha sniffed, you took in her fatigued appearance.   
"Oh this? I'm just trying to make sure Steve has a balanced breakfast." 

Natasha leaned on the counter, sucking her teeth. "Oh honey, I'm not talking about the food." She slapped you hard, making you stumble onto the kitchenette for support. "Boy I knew it!" Natasha whispered, tears wetting her lashes. 

You cover your cheek hoping to provide some comfort to ease the sting."Nat! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" You screech.

"Oh ho HO! Don't play that doe eyes shit with me!"

Your eyes began swelling with tears,  
I'm sorry Nat! So so deeply sorry. I know my apology is over due-"

"The only and I mean ONLY reason you're still standing is because of Steve. You know that, right?" Her eyes became slits, looking at you in such a way that it made you defense crumble. 

Steve ran from the entrance of the common room to wedge himself between you and Nat."Natasha! Let her be-"

"No Steve I won't- I can't. You're with a whore. And you're ok with this? Allegedly I've been kept in the dark with everything. I mean how could you smile in my face y/n? You were like a sister."

"I can't justify my actions and nothing I can say will change what I've done. I'm deeply sorry. If you can ever find it in your heart to forgive-"

"Oh the hell with that idea right now."

"Nat she's trying. You can't fault her for that."

"Watch me."

"No. Listen. Instead of being up in her face threatening bodily harm why don't you go ask Buck what he's been up to. It's sure as hell not being with you and I know for a fact him and y/n have been long over-"

"Steve you knew?!"

"Nat that's besides the point! You're so busy trying to pin all this on y/n when you know she didn't do this alone."

"When I first came here I didn't know you both were together and when I did I couldn't let go of him and he would just pull me back towards him. I was too weak to leave. No matter what I say my actions and behavior was inexcusable. I understand if I need to move out. You're a better agent than I, hands down and I've done enough to damage to the team. I don't want to become an liability..."

Natasha rubs here face licking her lips. "We will continue this conversation later. I need some air and to talk to Barnes."

Fair enough. 

\--------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think in the comments below!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> Let me know what you think in the comments below!!


End file.
